


Wolf Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Plot Twists, Sexual Content, Smut, TAGS TAGS TAGS!, Yaoi, Yuri, fixed relationships, hetro, random shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tsubaki is a wolf when levi finds her, he tends to her paw and lets her stay the night. when he wakes to find a full human female in his house, naked, in his bed he has no idea what to do about this new comer. she slowly changes the mans life and starts to form her own without her dad's jeuristriction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Blood

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy!!  
> (read the bottom )

a sigh escaped the males pale lips as he walked the foggy streets of, New York. a puff of breath following after his action. he pulled his hood over his raven locks and huffed. the cold crisp air blowing through the bare trees and filthy streets. the full moon shining high in starless, slightly cloudy sky.

 _'i hate the winter'_ he thought, his raven hair settling to is frame as he dragged his hard toed, leather boots through the slick sidewalks. he shuffled through his hoodie pockets in search for his phone, but he stopped at the sound of whining. it was faint but his ears picked up the tune. the ravenette shifted his steel, shining eyes in search for the high pitched squeal for help. his ears tinged in annoyance as the whining became louder, the closer he got to an abandoned ally way. which was odd, considering the alley is usually filled with bums, prostitutes and homeless people, which levi pays no mind to.

he stumbled upon, a wounded, white and black dog, it had shining red eyes, which were slowly losing color. he walked over to the dog, it was whining and whimpering, and of course shivering from new yorks harsh winter climate. he kneeled down to the dog, careful to mind the filthy ground below him, he slowly put his hand to the wounded animal, its leg was bleeding, the blood flowing over the already dry blood that housed there.

"a dog..?" he grimaced in disgust, but picked up the animal anyhow. his apartment wasn't to far from his current location, he could take it there and nurse it's wounds. he bumped his way through the crowded streets and made his way to his apartment complex.

"hello mr.ackerman, taking care of animals now?" asked the bald vallet, he eyed the creature in the raven's hands, its cheat rising and falling in a rythemic pattern. the whining seemed to quiet down a notch as he entered the building, ignoring the little man's comment. he walked into his apartment, laying the dog down, resting it on his soft, plush carpets as he walked into the bathroom for the first aid kit, he came back and peircing crimson eyes were eyeing him.

"calm down, dog. i'm just going to help you.." he grumbled. the dog continued its glare, growling slightly as levi inched toward it, he put his hang out to aid it's front paw. the dog growled once more, levi took his hand back quickly while eyeing the animal. the dogs eyes never left levi's stature. he just tched, and gently grabbed the dogs wounded front leg and began to tend to it, afterwards he slowly wrapped it. the dog looked up at him, its eyes shining, it slowly sat up, its tail laying beside its siting figure, swaying slightly. levi sighed and ran his fingers through the dogs, cotton soft, fur. he began to pet it and scratch it at the same time, earing a tail wag from the canine.

"so do you have an owner, boy?" he asked, looking into the dogs eyes. it didn't give a response, it just looked at him. levi sighed once more. he glanced at the clock and stood, he took off his layers of jackets and his scarf, he layed it gently on the couch, he placed his coats in the closet and walked into his room, the dog following close behind. "its been a long day, i'll just eat a big breakfast tomorrow.." he mumbled as he fell back into his bed, he felt lonely. the once soft bed seemed colder, and wider for some reason. he sighed and slipped off his shoes and pants, and slid in under the covers. the dog was already fast asleep, curled up, its head resting it's front legs, at the foot of the bed. levi sighed and soon drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its so short its the intro


End file.
